Bruises
by emmettsgirl65
Summary: seven year old Elizabeth Smith is being abused. Set twenty years after breaking dawn. Rosalie and Emmett are out on their own now. Rosalie is a second grade teacher and Emmett believe it or not is a pediatrician. I know the summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Darkness is all that I see as I lay there on the floor in pain. My stomach ached for food that I knew I would not get. My mouth hangs open as I wish for a drink.

But I know if I try to get something they will hurt me. They will hear me down here wondering around and be angry for making so much noise. So all that I can do is lye here and think about what I will not get.

I hear noises coming from upstairs where my daddy and his new girlfriend are. Creaks, and yelling. I'm scared so I start to cry. I cry loudly and my dad hears.

"Elizabeth shut the fuck up. Before I come down there and make you." My dad yelled and that was when I knew that I better be quite or I would go into the attic again.

The attic is scary. I would never go up there if I was asked to. That's why my dad makes me. He will lock me in there sometimes for hours. But when I do something that I'm not supposed to he leaves me in there for hours. Without food or water. It's not like he feeds me a lot anyways. Only once a week.

If I try to even take his food I go into the attic. Trust me I've learned my lesson many times before. At least I can get something to drink tomorrow at school.

I woke up to find my eyes all red and puffy. I looked my body over like I do every morning. Today there was only a new bruise. But it was on my face today so I will have to lie. And I hate when I have to lie to my teacher.

I'm in second grade and she can tell when I'm lying to her. I'm really bad at lying so she probably knows somethings going on.

I got into the shower to take a quick shower befor my dad gets up. After my shower I put on a old ratty sweatshirt to cover my arms. I also put on some long jeans.

I went downstairs to find that my dad was still not up yet so I grabbed one of his pop-tarts and shoved it in my school bag before he could notice.

"Bye daddy," I whispered knowing he would never hear it.

I walked outside and went to go stand by the bus stop with two other kids on my block. One of them was in a higher grade than me and the other was in my class.

"Awe does the lizard have a new booboo!!" He teased me like all the other kids in class did. I had no friends no one cared enough to hang around me for any period of time unless they had to.

The bus finally came and I went to sit in my usual seat by myself in the back of the bus. I tried not to cry as my stomach started to hurt worse.

I walked into the class room clutching my sides crying silently to myself.

"Elizabeth whats wrong?" My teacher Mrs. Hale asked in a panic.

"My...... stomach...... hurts." I said as the pain got more violent. I fought as Mrs. Hale tried to pull up my shirt to look.

She finally got it up and gasped at the bruises and the newly found blood. The blood just kept coming out.

Right before I blacked out I heard someone yell "Call 911."

* * *

**Tell me what you think this is a new story for me. And i know i should be finishing my other stories first but this popped into my head and i just started writing it. Review please and maybe i wont put a clifie in the next chapter.**

** Love emmettsgirl**


	2. Speed

**_Rosalies pov_**

"Emmett please help," I pleaded through the phone to my husband.

"Rosie what happened?"

"This kid in my class blacked out after I looked at her arms to find bruises everywhere. I think she's abused. Please I just need your help."

"Ok. Calm down. are they bringing her to the hospital?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," was the only way I could reply.

"Ok find a subsitute and come in. I'll calm the police and I'm pretty sure their gonna want a news report from you." He explained.

"Ok I'm coming. Bye baby I love you."I said before i hung up.

I ran to the car as fast as a human could and hoped in to the front seat. I drove as fast as I could not even thinking bout the police. Next thing I saw a police cruser was blaring its sirens speeding after me. I pulled to the side of the rode and waited for the police to come to the window.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Would you mind telling me why your speed was way over 100?" He asked.

"Ya well you see, I'm a teacher down at the school and one off my students feel unconcious. I looked at her arm and it was covered in bruises. She'e being brought to the hospital now and I'm really worried." I explained hoping he would believe me. "And if you don't believe me you can call the hospite and ask for ."

"OK Miss I will just see if your story checks out. The childs name is?" He asked.

"Elizabeth Smith," I said. I watched him walk back to his car and pull out a phone. Dialing the hospitals number. I decided not to listen because I knew my story would check out.

Five minutes later the officer walked back. "Well your story has checked out Miss. But I dont want you speeding anymore. I will give you a police escort if your that concerned but other than that stop the speeding." He said.

"I would love a police escort. Thank you." I said politly and followed behind the speeding car.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to get the chapter out update soon and give me some ideas please**


	3. News

**Rosalies' Pov**

I followed behind the police cruiser. Worried all the way to the hospital.

After five minutes we finally reached the hospital and i hoped quickly out of my car and ran into the hospital running into Emmett.

"Honey, calm down its going to be fine. I called the police and their on their way. It's going to be fine. Don't worry." He mummred into my ear while rubbing my back.

"I know. But its just that this is bringing back so many memories it hurts." I said almost dry sobbing.

"Excuse Dr. Hale," The officer asked. Emmett hesitently let me go to talk to the police officer.

"Yes," Em asked.

"Well I need to ask you about your new patient Elizabeth Smith." The officer said to Emmett.

"I haven't been into see her yet. I was just on my way there when my wife bumped into me. Would you like to occumpany me and Rosalie to her room." Emmett said politly.

"And Rosalie would be who?"

"My wife and the childs teacher. She is very upset by this." My husband explained. And started walking torward the examination room. I followed behind him and the officer.

"Rosie you have to wait in the waiting room in till I'm done. I'll be out as soon as I'm done to tell you whats going on. OK?" Emett asked I couldn't speak so I just Nodded my head and sat down.

I waited for what felt like hours. I let my mind wander to before I was changed. To when I was saved from death by Carlisle. To when I was still able to have children. To when I knew the joys of sleeping. To when things were much easier.

I glanced at the clock to see I had been spaced out for two hours now. I started to wonder when Em was gonna come back. I wanted to know what was going on with the child that has captured my heart.

As if he were Edward and reading my mind Emmett came through the door. His face one of sadness.

"Whats wrong?" I asked jumping up and rushing torwards him.

"Your suspisions were right but it was more than just...." He started to trail off. And my mind went crazy thinking and then it landed on the one thing that I dreaded that it would be.

"Oh God no. No no no.. No Emmett she's to younge. How could someone do that. No no no no." I rambled on.

"Baby it's gonna be fine. The cops are saying that her fathers gonna be arrested."

"But what will happen to Elizabeth? She has no family. Emmett she can't go into foster care."

"Hun calm down I'm doing the best I can. I'm trying to get them to release her into my custody in till they can figure something out." He started to explain. "I have the argument that it will be in her best interest to be around a doctor in caese something happens."

"Ok" I said nodding "Can I see her?"

Instead of answering he dragged me into her room.


	4. Alice?

**Emmetts' Pov**

I couldn't stand to see Rosalie like this. She looked so sad and worn. This child has really affected her life.

The younge girl that came in needing her appendix out. Who we find out is abused and sexally abused.

I pulled Rosalie into Elizabeths room so that she could check on the child that has captured her heart.

I looked down at Rosalie to see her dry sobbing in my arms clinging close to me. I could see in her eyes that she really cared for this girl.

I have already talked to the police and Elizabeth will be relised into my custody so that she will be close to a doctor if anything happens.

We made it to Elizabeths room. I pulled Rosie into the room to see the girl sleeping soundly in the hospital bed.

"When can she leave?" Rosalie asked in a low whisper.

"If shes doing good tonight she can go back to school in the morning."

"So I'll come by and get her to take her to school?"

"If you want to. She's gonna need some clothes. And I would suggest something to cover the bruises on her arms and legs." I explained.

"So that means I can go shopping?" Rosalie asked with a hint of normalicie in her voice. So much that I couldn't help but smile down at her.

I felt like everything would be fine. And yet I knew that wouldn't be the case. This child would need some serious therapy when this is all over.

**Alices' Pov**

_'Elizabeth come here' Rosalie yelled as a little blond haired girl came running coming in. Emmett chasing her. 'hey baby did you have fun with Emmy?' Rosalie asked the child who jumped into Rosalies arms giving her a hug._

What a vision. How is it possible that they have a child with them? I thought vampires couldn't have children. I wonder if they finally found away to give Rosalie what she wanted. If they did I want to know how to have a child of my own.

* * *

**Sorry its short I will try to make the chapters longer. Some of you guys asked for Emmetts view so i gave that to you let me know if you want more. And then I put Alice in. I don't know why I did it just felt right. I'm not sure how much of the other Cullens will be in here. But let me know what you guys think. Let me know bout the other Cullens to.**

** Till next time**

** emmettsgirl**

**P.s. Be glad this is the second update in a day**


	5. Jail?

**Elizabeths' Pov**

When I woke up I saw a very big guy with brown curly hair. He was smiling not like my like when my dad smiles when hes punishing me. But in a warm tingly feeling way. I was still scard I didn't want to do something to make him punish me. He could really hurt me if he wanted to.

I looked away from him. I realized that I was lying in a bed. And that my bruises were showing. I tried the best I could to cover them but it was probably to late everyone saw.

I started to cry. And as soon as the first tear fell I made my self stop. I didn't want anyone to be mad at me.

"Baby, Whats wrong?" I heard Mrs. Hale ask. I looked up and next to the big guy was my teacher.

"Nothing. Mrs. Hale my side just hurts." I said which wasnt a lie the right side oh my stomach was hurting.

The big guys started to speak, "Elizabeth you are in the hospital right now. You came in because your appendix was ruptured."

"My what was what?" I asked.

"A organ in this region," He said pointing to the rght side of my stomach, "Needed to be taken out."

"Is that bad?"

"No we got it in time and the pain will go away in a few hours. Are you hungry?" He asked. I debated if I should say yes or no. But then my stomach growled loudly so I couldn't say no anymore. "I'll take that as a yes."

"When am I going home?" I asked.

**Emmetts' Pov**

It broke my heart to hear her ask to go home. I didn't want to explain to her so soon that her father was going to jail.

"Sweety your not going home." I said hoping she wouldn't ask more.

"But my Daddy will be mad that I'm not there. No one will be there to make dinner for him. How will he know where I'm at?" She rambled off on the verge of tears.

"Elizabeth your Dad is going to jail. You won't see him a again." I tried to explain.

"Why did he go to jail?" She asked innocently.

"Hes going to jail for hitting you."

"But where will I live?" She asked.

"Your going to be staying with us for a couple of days." My wife explained to the helpless child laying in the hospital bed.

"Now what do you want to eat?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulder. "Tonight you can have either chicken nuggets or mac and cheese."

"Can I have mac and cheese please?" Elizabeth asked politly in a small voice.

"Of course you can sweety." I said getting up to go get her food.

* * *

**Ok so heres the next chapter. Who thought that Emmett could actually be compastionate? I certanly didn't and I wrote this. Well review and I just might get the next chapter out faster. tell me what you think.**

** emmettsgirl**


	6. Terror

Elizabeth's Pov

After waking up in the hospital Mrs. Hale brought me some food. I tried my best not to just scarf it down, but to eat a slow pace as not to anger anyone. When Daddy feeds me he says I have to eat like a proper lady or no one will want to eat around me. The mac and cheese didn't taste the best but it was better than anything Daddy ever gave me.

Once I was done eating I was surprised that Mrs. Hale was still around. She told me earlier that I would be staying at her place for a couple of days but I wasn't sure how to react to that. Daddy tells me every day that I have to be nice a do as my teachers tell me. He also say to listen to what he tells me to do, and I'm supposed to be home every day right after school or I'm to be punished. I'm not sure whether to listen to Mrs. Hale or my Daddy.

Mrs. Hale mentioned Daddy going to jail. Will people hurt my Daddy in Jail? Will he be able to hurt me while he is in jail? Do I still have to do everything he says? Will he still be telling me what to do? I look down at my hands while I think about all the questions going through my mind.

After what could only be a few minutes a hand touches my shoulder. I jump but contain my scream. The hand falls from my shoulder. After I'm sure I'm not being punished I look to see where the hand came from.

Mrs. Hale is standing behind me looking shocked and upset. Knowing that there is still a chance of her hitting me I started to cry and shriek hoping someone would hear me. Mrs. Hale backs away from me with a look of terror on her face. I'm not sure why she's scared but it terrifies me more. The tears turn to sobs as my screams calm down to a whimper.

The huge doctor from earlier comes in with a couple nurses trailing behind him. He comes toward me with a needle. Seeing the needle I start screaming again. The nurses restrain my arms and legs as someone sticks me with the needle.

Once the needle is removed I start to feel calm. My eyes feel tired, and like I can't keep them open any longer.

Rosalie's Pov

When Elizabeth started screaming because I touched her shoulder I couldn't take it anymore. All I wanted to do was go beat the motherfucker who scared this little girl so bad. I wanted to see his ass rot in jail for all eternity.

At that point I knew that I would adopt this little girl no matter what the cost. I could not bear to part with her just to have her end up in another situation like this.

As soon as Emmett and i were out in the hall way I buried my face into his lab coat. I sobbed tearlessly and hoped no one would notice. Emmett put his arm around me and tried to sooth me. I was beyond that point. I wasn't sad or upset anymore; I was pissed and ready for revenge.

"Emmy," I said looking up at him. "Can we please adopt her?" As soon as I asked his gaze shifted to the door and grimly nodded his head.

"Alright Rosalie, I'll get the paperwork arranged."

I stood outside with Emmett until it was time for him to go home. I left with him as to not cause any suspicions.

"Will she still be able to go to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Emmett said shaking his head. "Let's give her the rest of the week to get herself together." All I could do was nod in response.

"Where do we go from here?"

"In a day or two we will take her home and get her settled in. I want to get her started in therapy. The therapist will help her work through everything she has been through and we can get a statement from her when all this goes to court." He replied.

"And what will she do about school? I really don't want to keep her here in Forks."

"After the trial and we get custody, we can move."

***************************************************************************************So it has been awhile since I've updated last. I have decided to start to finish this story. I thought about going back to the beginning and completely redoing this story but I'm not sure if I will yet. Right now I think I am going to focus on finishing it then redo the first five chapters.**

**Emmettsgirl65**


End file.
